Harry Potter:Savior or Murderer?
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: This a newspaper editorial about the final battle between HP and Voldemort. Now the Minister is arresting Harry for murder. This was for an English essay. So tell me waht you think!


A.N. This is actually my english comp. essay. Wasn't I lucky to get to write HP for school? So tell me what you think!! If ya like it and I get tons of reviews I'll write a story about the final battle and the vacation. So enjoy! Oh, disclaimer is at the end of the story.

"Harry Potter: Savior or Murderer?"

By:Loreen Lodavert

Only last month the war was waging between good and evil. Today the

war is over, and good has triumphed yet again. The war started a year ago when Lord

Voldemort attacked Hogwarts late night of December 25th, thinking that the majority of

the students would be home for the holiday. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were

surprised to find the Order of The Phoenix and Ministry Aurors waiting for them.

Apparently, accused traitor Severus Snape warned Headmistress Minerva McGonnagal

that Voldemort would be attacking that night. Sadly, he escaped from that battle only to

be killed by Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", in Beccles,Suffolk at the famous Roos

House nine month's after the war started, where Mr. Potter and his two friends were

visiting to get a break from the long war and find new information on Voldemort. Now

Mr. Potter is being arrested by the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimengeour on the grounds

of murdering one Tom Riddle. Who is this Tom Riddle? Research shows he was the one

and only Lord Voldemort. Killing in self defense is not murder.

We should start from the beginning. Here is reports that were never

released from the attack on Hogwarts. "One minute we were in bed. The next Professor

Flitwick was hurrying us out of our common rooms. We were really scared. He pushed us

into a cabinent, and we somehow appeared in a building filled with other students," stated

one scared 4th year. Another student said that not all of his friends were there. We have to

ask were some of the students were involved in the battle. "Those who could fight were

allowed to if they wanted. We did not force them to fight," said Professor Sinistra.

Parents disagree. "My daughters would have never fought," says Mr. Patil. "The teachers

coerced them and now they are dead!" Mr. Patil was the father of Padma, Ravenclaw,

and Pavarti,Gryffindor. When asked why he didn't bring them home after the war started

he had no comment.

Mr. Arthur Weasley agrees with the teachers. "Trust me, my children

fought because they believed they were doing the right thing. They wanted to fight. No

one could ever coerce them to do anything." Mrs. Weasley had this to say, "These kids

fought bravely and we should honor their memory." "You didn't lose any children,"

shouted Mr. Patil. "Maybe not," said Mrs. Weasley." But we lost friends and our children

were hurt." Other parents chose not to comment. Another student was seen crying over a

dead body, when asked she replied it was her brother and asked if we could please leave

her alone. This was not a rare scene. Dead bodies of students, aurors, and order members

were everywhere. There was hardly a dry eye in the place.

Two months later Lord Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade. There was no

warning. Many former students, along with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger

were staying in Hogsmeade at the new buildings for the homeless. We tried to interview

them but we got a no comment from the Golden Trio. "They were wonderful," states one

star-struck girl. " Harry saved my life from a Death Eater. We had just sat down to eat at

the Three Broomsticks and then all of a sudden curses were being thrown all around us. A

_Stupify_ was coming my way and Harry dove and knocked me out of the way. It was

amazing." "Yeah, he also saved me," said another girl. "It was a complete accident but

still, I have to thank him. He knocked me down when he knocked her down, saving me

from a _Crucio_. I can't thank him enough."

"Hermione saved me," says Neville Longbottom. "Bellatrix Lestrange

threw a _Crucio_ at me and Hermione pushed me out of the way and cast a_ Stupify_ at

Lestrange." Bellatrix Lestrange along with many other Death Eaters were captured. Those

that were awake were muttering about the indecency of being outwitted by children.

When the caught us listening they started yelling they were innocent. Those captured are

as listed below:

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rastaban Lestrange

Walden Macnair

Ludo Bagman

Rufus Fudge

Stamford Jerkins

Gawain Robards

Dolores Umbridge

Emma Dobbs

Eleanor Branstone

Stephen Cornfoot

Terence Higgs

Graham Pritchard

Kenneth Towler

Not three months later the captured Death Eaters escaped along with other

captured Death Eaters. At that time no one actually knew who was a Death Eater. The

wizarding world was chaotic and the people were scared. With the Death Eaters running

around, people would not go out anymore. No other Death Eaters were captured until

after Lord Voldemort was defeated.

The battle when Voldemort was killed happened All Hallows Eve,

otherwise known as Halloween. Unknown Death Eaters found out that Mr. Potter, Miss

Granger, and Mr. Weasley would be in Beccles, Suffolk. When asked why they chose this

location Miss Granger replied, "We assumed no one would think of us being here. I

admit, along with being a research break, I was wanting to visit the famous Roos house. I

am unaware if you know the folk tales surronding the home but it is said to be haunted.

The legend states as follows, A phantom coach and four horses, driven by a headless

horsemen, thought to be a horsemen, clatters through the gardens at Roos on Christmas

Eve. There is an oak tree there that stands on the site of a gibbet where many local

criminals were once hanged. Not only is the spot haunted by these victims,but it is said

that if anyone brave enough walks around the tree six times, the Devil himself will

appear. There are marks on one of the walls inside the Roos Hall which are always

referred to as the Devil's footprints. I was curious to see if it was real."

On the second night of their visit Lord Voldemort attacked. The battle

lasted for about two hours. No witnesses were available to talk. All we found out was

Lord Voldemort was killed and all of the Death Eaters with Dark Marks passed out from

pain. Apparently the link, from the Dark Mark, allowed the Death Eaters to feel

Lord Voldemorts death. To say people were surprised when their coworkers or loved ones

passed out would be an understatement. Every person who fainted was arrested.

Not two weeks later, the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimengeour put out an

order to arrest Mr. Potter for murder. According to the Minister Mr. Potter killed Tom

Riddle. After deep research we found Lord Voldemort to be Tom Riddle. So why is Mr.

Potter be accused of his murder? Again the Minister says even if Mr. Riddle was Lord

Voldemort Mr. Potter killed him. The public created an angry mob in the middle of the

Ministry supporting Mr. Potter. "He saved all of our lives. He doesn't deserve to be sent

to Azkaban," said one of the protesters."We are against Minister Scrimengeour and we

expect him to leave office. We no longer want him as our Minister."

Today the trial for one Harry James Potter is going on. No reporters were

allowed in the court room. After an hour Mr. Potter came out with his friends smiling. He

gave this comment, "I don't know why Scrimengeour tried to have me arrested in the first

place. I only killed Voldemort in self defense. It was him or me. Trust me I wish I never

had to kill anyone. The judges realized I am innocent in any murder charges. I could not

be more happier than I am now." Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are planning

on taking a long vacation and then completing their schooling.

For the list of caught Death Eaters see page 3

For the list of the dead see page 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and related material, including all names mentioned in this essay.

The legend of Roos House came from


End file.
